Play Time
by banspsychogal
Summary: Chapter 6 up! A collection of PWPs for ShidoxBanxGinji. Lemony yaoiness... you've been warned...
1. The Walk In

Play Time

Author's ramblings: welcome to the series of threesome pwps created by my sister and I. Each chapter has it's own self contained story of smutt, so you don't have to worry about cliffhangers, so sit back and enjoy our stories of nothing more than three guys having sex together. (the content warnings were for everything, not just one single chapter, so if what you're looking for isn't in this one, just keep reading.)

Chapter 1: The Walk-in

Of all the sights that could have greeted him, this was the last thing he would've expected. Pink elephants riding unicycles while singing Weird Al songs would have been less surprising. Needless to say, Ginji Amano was speechless at what he saw in the bedroom that he and Ban shared. For on the bed were two male bodies in the midst of what appeared to be some rather "naughty" activities. It was then that the two noticed their onlooker.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginji hastily apologized. He clasped his hands over his eyes and took a step back towards the still open door. Unfortunately, this prevented him from seeing the wicked grin pass between the two men on the bed, or see one of them get up from it and head his way.

"I'm really, really sorry. The door was unlocked, so I just came in," Ginji babbled as he backed up further towards the door. Ginji continued to apologize as he blindly backed into a surface that was most definitely _not_ the door. He gave a startled yelp as he heard the door close and the locks snap into place. The body behind him wrapped arms around him and pulled him back against it.

"Hurry up and bring him over here, Shido," Ban ordered impatiently.

Before Ginji could object, he was lifted and dropped onto the bed, where Ban swiftly pinned him down on his back and pulled his wrists above his head. He couldn't hide his excited grin as he hooked the wrists in his hands to the headboard with a pair of silk lined hand cuffs.

"What took you so long? We were getting impatient," Ban complained as he used his snakebite grip to remove Ginji's t-shirt and toss it aside.

"You're paying for that, I hope you know. Besides, you're the one that wanted to role-play," Ginji reminded, pulling on the hand cuffs slightly.

"No, the 'accidental walk-in' scenario was Shido's idea. I wanted you in the French maid outfit," Ban reminded, as he ran his hands gently over Ginji's newly exposed skin. He playfully tugged on Ginji's nipples, enjoying the way he arched his back up slightly from the bed. Ginji's oversensitive skin could be really fun at times.

"Well tomorrow night is your turn, so quit complaining," Shido grumbled, as he removed Ginji's shorts and boxers in one swift tug. He trailed his fingers softly up Ginji's legs, watching his face as he did. "Tonight we're taking advantage of our innocent little witness."

"Sure thing," Ban agreed, kissing Ginji while continuing to stroke his chest. Ban pressed his tongue past Ginji's lips and explored the inner warmth as a soft moan tried to escape from the blond man.

"No, please stop!" Ginji gasped, breaking the kiss as Ban trailed his kisses down Ginji's chest instead, while Shido forced his legs further apart.

Ban slowly crept up closer to Ginji, trailing his hands along his inner thighs. Ginji was an amazing actor, much to Ban and Shido's pleasant surprise. This of course only served to heighten the role-playing experience, and opened up a lot of options to try.

Anyone else would have thought that the two really were taking advantage of the sweet little blond. But the fact of the matter was that Ginji liked being dominated. It made him feel more like his 'Ginji Amano' self instead of the dreaded 'Raitei'. Besides, who would honestly object to being pleasured by two of the most handsome creatures in existence?

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle," Shido assured as he sat behind Ban and reached around to stroke Ginji's hardening erection.

Ginji let his eyes drift shut as he felt Shido's hand stroking him gently. He gasped softly as Ban bit gently on a nipple, his hands roaming over the sensitive skin of his chest, and Shido tugged on him gently. The combination of the two men's attentions made Ginji's head spin. He moaned softly and realized that Ban had stopped his motions. He opened an eye to see Ban's head tipped back, his face flushed as Ginji realized that Shido was stroking them both now. Ginji couldn't help but grin at the sight.

It had taken Ban a little time to warm up to Shido sharing a bed with him and Ginji, but now he found himself rather enjoying their little arrangement. They went in a rotation, picking the night's activities, except the nights when Shido was absent and Ban and Ginji would just decide between the two of them.

"This is what you get for not knocking first," Ban added, thrusting into Shido's hand a little, while once again continuing to his teasing of Ginji.

"But I said I was sorry," Ginji whimpered, pushing into the hand stroking him as well. He bit his lower lip as Ban returned to nipping at Ginji's sensitive areas.

"I'm afraid that 'sorry' isn't good enough," Shido remarked, stopping in his stroking to retrieve some lube. He kept his eyes on the two men as he coated three fingers of each of his hands with the cool lube. He returned to his position behind Ban and wound a hand around him to press his fingers against Ginji's entrance. Ginji cried out as Shido slid a finger inside his tight opening. He slowly slid in another, then a third. He stroked them in and out slowly, searching out his sweet spot. Ginji squeezed his eyes shut and screamed out, jerking up slightly from the bed. Shido smirked and continued to rub his fingers against the spot, sending Ginji into madness.

"Careful, Shido… We don't want… our little captive… coming too early," Ban managed to remind his lover between lustful pants as he watched Ginji writhe under him as Shido's fingers played deep inside the blond. He gasped as he felt cool, slicked fingers pressing against his entrance. He reached for Ginji's member and began to stroke it gently. He squeezed it tightly as he felt a finger press deep inside of him. Watching the blond squirm and moan in front of him, Ban couldn't help but press back against the invading digit as another was added, then another shortly after.

"I know what I'm doing." Shido emphasized his point by wiggling the fingers that were currently inside Ban. He licked his lips and Ban's hips pressed back against his fingers. "Why don't you make yourself useful by getting us ready?"

Ban simply nodded, as words had escaped him, and took the tube from beside Shido. He covered his hand and reached back and wrapped his fingers around Shido's now rock hard erection. He stroked him slowly, coating him in the cool slick. When he felt Shido thrust against his hand, he withdrew it and grabbed the lube, once again covering his hand and grabbing himself.

Without Ban's hands on him, Ginji began to press back against Shido's hand, desperate for some kind of stimulation. He whimpered softly and bit his lip. He didn't know how much more he could take as he heard Ban moan softly. "Aren't you two ready yet?" Ginji practically moaned with need.

"You can be so impatient sometimes," Shido complained, as he and Ban repositioned themselves.

"Aren't you supposed to be crying for help or something?" Ban teased, as he wrapped a hand around Ginji's throbbing member once again.

"I'll sing Hayashibara songs if you want, just do something!" Ginji pleaded.

"Just remember… you asked for it," Shido smirked, pressing himself into Ban, which in turn pushed him into Ginji. Ban and Ginji froze as they both adjusted to the fullness. Ban began to leisurely pump Ginji's length as Shido moved against them and set the rhythm. Ginji panted as both of the men pressed him into the mattress. Ban groaned as Shido rocked him into Ginji's warmth. Shido began to slowly speed up his thrusts as he pummeled into Ban's tightness and watched Ginji writhe beneath them both. He smirked as he moved slightly, and pushed Ban's hips to the side, changing the angle of both men's thrusts. Ban and Ginji cried out in sync as their special spots were hit repeatedly. Ginji came first, not being able to hold on after the change in direction. He was followed closely by Ban, then Shido.

Ban crashed down on top of his blond lover. Shido pulled himself from Ban, who gasped at the loss. He grabbed the man's hips and rolled him to the side, so they wouldn't squish Ginji. Ginji let a soft whimper escape him as Ban was pulled from him. Shido got up from the bed and grabbed a towel. He cleaned up his two lovers of Ginji's seed and then laid down behind the blond, who was turned towards Ban, whose arms were wrapped tightly around him. Shido released the hand cuffs from Ginji's wrists, which then wrapped around Ban. Shido relaxed behind Ginji and wrapped his arms around the two, as Ban flung a leg over both the other men and Ginji pressed back against Shido's chest.

"Do I really have to wear the outfit?" Ginji questioned in a whisper, barely awake.

"You bet your sweet little ass you do," Ban smirked, giving Ginji a playful swat on the rear.

"You're a real freak, Ban," Shido commented, snuggling closer.

"You're the one who got him the girl's school uniform," Ban reminded, gently poking Shido in the side.

"You're both freaks, so go to sleep already," Ginji mumbled, between smiling lips.


	2. Master of the Mansion

Chapter 2: Master of the Mansion

Ginji never really did understand what it was about the sight of him in women's clothing that got Ban all hot under the collar. As he pulled down slightly on his skirt, he realized that he probably never would. And it seemed that Shido was starting to get a thing for it as well, much to his dismay. He was just glad that the apartment that the three of them lived in had six deadbolts on the door. If anyone saw him in this little maid's outfit, or any of the previous ones for that matter, he'd just die.

Shido, who was currently wearing a butler's outfit, was enjoying the view as Ginji bent over to dust some articles on the lower shelf of the book case, revealing the white panties that did little to cover his tight ass. He had to hand it to Ban, that man could be pretty creative when it came to certain things.

This, of course, was Ban's cue, who was playing the 'master of the household', to get a nice handful of the delectable rear presented to him. He couldn't help but smile, watching Ginji squirm uncomfortably in the feminine outfit. He wasn't quite sure why it was that he was so turned on seeing Ginji in the female outfits that he and Shido came up with, but his thoughts became blurred as he gently squeezed the tender flesh under his grip.

Ginji quickly straightened and spun around, hands covering his backside in a protective manner, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing, sir?" Ginji demanded, somewhat saddened at having to pull away from the squeezing hand on his rear.

"That's 'master' to you," Ban corrected. He took a few steps forward, pinning Ginji to the book case with a hand on either side of his head. He had to resist the urge to just rip the ruffled uniform from the blond and forget about the scenario. Instead, he smirked slightly as a new idea entered his mind. "Fuyuki, would you please come here for a moment?"

"Yes, sir?" Shido responded, as he was jolted back to reality. He had been staring at the blushing Ginji and had all but forgotten who he was supposed to be at the moment.

"Would you fetch me a chair?" Ban requested, raising a brow to the squirming blond before him. "Miss Amano needs to be taught some manners."

"Yes, sir," Shido complied, trying to hide his grin. Ban never seemed to stick to his original plans. Not that he was really complaining. His spontaneous urges and creativity always kept Ginji and Shido wondering what would happen next. And most of the time, the end results were better than expected.

He quickly returned with the armless chair and set it next to Ban, who simply grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Ginji's eyes went wide. Ban's whimsical changes in the plans were usually pleasant surprises, but he wasn't sure if he liked this particular look in Ban's eyes. "What a minute, you're not going to--?" Ginji's answer came as he was laid face down across Ban's lap. Before he could get his senses back, his panties were being pulled down around his knees.

"Fuyuki, feel free to touch yourself if you like what you see," Ban smirked, as he brought his hand down to Ginji's bare rear with a resounding 'smack'. The shocked 'yelp' that escaped the squirming 'maid' on his lap sent shivers through Ban as he raised his hand again.

"Yes sir," Shido replied, unzipping his pants as Ban struck Ginji again.

"Ban, stop it!" Ginji pleaded, as Ban's hand once again struck his somewhat pink, and tender rear.

"Master," Ban corrected, swatting Ginji again.

Ginji winced slightly, as Ban's hand once again returned roughly to his ass. Suddenly he realized that Ban's actions weren't _only _painful to him. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually getting turned on by the hand that was once again returning to his now overly sensitive rear.

Shido found himself getting harder with each one of Ginij's helpless yelps and cries. And the best part was, this was only the first part of the show he was going to be treated to. He couldn't help but smile, since he could see the mischievous gleam in Ban's eye, and was forced to wait in suspense to find out what he was plotting for the shivering blond in his lap.

Ban smiled to himself when he felt Ginji's excitement pressing into his lap. Amazing how someone so seemingly innocent could be so easily aroused. He loved pushing Ginji to do things he had never done before.

"Master… please," Ginji pleaded, not sure how much more of this he could take before making a mess in Ban's lap. Ginji hated how sensitive he was sometimes. It never seemed to take very much to send him over the edge, especially when it came to Ban's kinky antics. On the other hand, he decided that sometimes being overly sensitive was a blessing as he bit back a moan, feeling his hardening length rubbing against Ban's thigh as he was rocked back and forth by his captor's hand.

"That's more like it," Ban practically whispered, sending shivers down Ginji's back. "Such a naughty little girl," Ban smiled, softly stroking the now sore flesh of his partner's buttocks. Ban held his hand out towards Shido, eyeing him with a wink. Shido swallowed slowly, calming down enough to reach for the tube in his pocket. He popped the cap off and reached forward, pouring some oily liquid over Ban's outstretched fingers. He couldn't help watching the little blond's rear as it scooted back, seemingly searching for the hand that had been there moments before.

Ginji gasped as a slicked finger was finally slid into his entrance. He attempted to rock against the thighs under him to get some more friction to his need, but Ban held him still. Ginji whimpered softly as the finger was pulled from his body, then pressed back in repeatedly. Another gasp escaped him and his hips bucked against Ban's restraining hand as a second finger joined the first in it's exploration.

"Now, now. That's for Fuyuki," Ban informed, freeing himself from his pants with the hand that had been holding his lover in place across his lap and pulling his now painful length out. Once Ban was sure that Ginji was as ready as he could handle, he lifted the whimpering blond up. He positioned him over himself and sat him down onto his waiting erection. He shuddered uncontrollably, as his length was slowly surrounded by a wonderful tight heat.

Ginji cried out in pleasure, then threw his head back against Ban's shoulder. He gasped in as Ban buried himself fully and finally pressed against the spot that caused him to cry out again and buck his hips back against his lover. He wasn't used to the upright position he was currently in, but he wasn't complaining either.

"Fuyuki… if you'd be… so kind as to… take care of this?" Ban requested, between gasps, as the blond in his lap bucked against him. He pulled up Ginji's skirt to reveal the pulsing hard-on underneath, while bucking his own hips up against the hips above him.

"Yes… sir," Shido managed, as he knelt in front of the pair and finished removing the panties, so he could spread Ginji's legs farther apart. This elicited a moan from both Ban and Ginji as it allowed Ban deeper into Ginji's velvety channel. He groaned, hearing the two moan in unison, as he eyed the treat displayed before him.

Ginji screamed incoherently when he felt Shido take him into his mouth. The warm wetness surrounding his length, and Ban's erection being rocked near his special spot, but not hitting it, was nearly too much for him to handle.

Hearing the pleasured scream that escaped his love, Shido began to stroke his own burning need as well. His hand on himself and his mouth around Ginji's length moving in time to Ban's upward thrusts.

Ban then finally changed his angle to hit Ginji's special spot in just the right way, sending the tortured man over the edge. He cried out himself, feeling the muscles around him tighten as his blond love released into Shido's waiting mouth. He pressed up into the warmth a few more times before releasing his seed deep inside his lover.

Shido milked his lovers length, then heard Ban cry out as he came. His hand was swatted away from his own length as Ban's hand took it's place. He felt the hand tighten and stroke him a few times before he cried out, making quite a mess of the two panting bodies in front of him.

Ginji sighed softly, as the feeling began returning to his still trembling body. "I think… I learned my lesson… master," he whispered between breaths, leaning back against the exhausted body behind him.

"I'll be the one… to determine that," Ban stated tiredly, as he pulled himself out of Ginji, as Shido stood on shaky legs to retrieve a towel. Ban dragged the warn out blond to the bed and crawled in next to him.

"But… Ban," Ginji mumbled sleepily. "I'm still… wearing…"

"I know," Ban smirked, as a warm body pressed against him from behind. He wrapped his arms around Ginji's already sleeping form while another set of arms snaked their way around his waist.

"You never cease to surprise and amaze me Snake for Brains," breathed Shido softly into Ban's ear.

"And I hope I never will."

"You know he's going to get you back though, right?"

"I can't wait." Both smiled softly as they joined Ginji in sleep.


	3. Ginji's Revenge

Chapter 3: Ginji's revenge

Ban knew that Ginji would want revenge for the whole spanking thing the other night. He thought he was ready for anything Ginji could come up with. However, Ban felt that this was a bit of an overkill. His arms were currently bound behind his back, sitting against the headboard of the bed. There was a toy buried deep inside of him. Ginji had made sure that it was constantly pressing near his special spot, but not near enough for Ban's liking, with the vibration setting on high. He wasn't sure where Ginji kept getting these interesting toys from, but they seemed as if they were in endless supply. Normally, he couldn't complain, but this was simply torture.

Ginji, being a pro with the toys, had somehow made sure that Ban couldn't even squirm the toy to where he needed it. With his arms tied behind his back, they were of no help to him either, though it was a struggle not to just ruin the illusion and rip through his binds. The brunette groaned in frustration, as the vibrations were sending constant shivers of pleasure running through his body. He had reached a barrier, seemingly hours ago, that he just couldn't get past, no matter how many times he squirmed, or how many shivers ran through his body. He was quickly becoming desperate to finally achieve his relief. Ginji was going to pay for this torment.

He wasn't quite sure why he seemed to get tied up so often. He supposed it was because he was the strongest, at least in his opinion, as he'd beaten both of the other two in battles. He decided that he could probably see what was so exciting about seeing him helpless for a change. He had to admit though, even though he was uncomfortable being seen as helpless, especially by Shido, he couldn't hide the fact that he was turned on by his helpless position as well. Bondage wasn't unusual for Shido, but when Ginji tied him up to such an extravagant degree, he was in trouble. Even with his snake bite power, Ginji had done a fairly good job of restraining him.

As if that wasn't enough, he was also being forced to watch his lovers enjoying each other on the bed before him. They were close enough to touch, but because he was bound, he couldn't reach out and join them. He couldn't manage to take his eyes off of them, darting from Shido to Ginji, then back again as they each pleasured each others' lengths with their mouths. Ban licked his lips slowly, only able to imagine the feelings of those mouths that he needed so badly right now. Needless to say, he was getting very hard, very fast… painfully hard… painfully fast. Ginji was definitely going to pay for this one.

Ginji grinned around Shido's erection, hearing the desperate whimpers coming from his "captive" audience. He released the hand that was gripping the base of Shido's hardness to reach up and push Ban's hips back as the tortured man attempted to squirm forward and join the pair. He couldn't help but smirk at the brunette's protest at being pressed back once again. This would teach his lover not to take him so lightly next time. Ginji was pulled from his thoughts and gave a startled yelp as he felt a slicked finger slide inside him, the warm wet mouth still sucking on his length sending shivers up his spine.

"Come on, Ginji," Shido breathed across Ginji's hard length, causing the blonde to shiver again. "Ban looks like he's about to start crying," he pointed out, sliding a second finger into the shivering body before him. "I think you've punished him enough." He pulled his fingers nearly out of the tight opening they were expanding and then pressed them deeply back inside. He smiled slightly as Ginji gasped from the action. He did so love making the blond squirm. "Besides, the crueler you are to him," he grinned, adding a third finger and pressing against the hidden spot, gasping as this caused Ginji's mouth to tighten around his length. "The worse his… revenge… will be," he managed between gasps. Even though he loved seeing Ban tied up and squirming with need, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor brunette.

Ginji opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Ban biting his lower lip, as he watched Shido preparing him. He pulled his mouth away from Shido, which elicited a soft whimper of protest from the man. "Okay… okay…" Ginji managed to mutter. He sat up slowly, Shido's fingers never leaving him, and crawled up the bed to Ban's squirming form. He grinned up at his lover and darted out a pink tongue, licking the brunette's now throbbing erection.

"Stop teasing him," Shido's three fingers pulled nearly completely out of the blond's body. "You little brat," he grinned, shoving his fingers back into Ginji a little harshly, causing the blond to moan around Ban's erection. This in turn caused Ban to toss his head back and moan himself, hearing the two of them causing Shido to follow with a moan of his own.

"You are so… going to get it," Ban growled between gasps. Ginji finally began to suck on him gently, eliciting a deep moan from him. Ginji hummed a little as he continued to suck Ban's length for all he was worth. Ban was practically screaming as the humming began. The look on Shido's face as he pulled the blond's hips back and prepared to enter him, sent Ban over the edge. He tossed his head back and cried out as Ginji happily drank down his explosion of passion. His eyes widened suddenly at the bizarre feeling of finishing, but not being finished as he realized the toy was still deep inside him hitting against the spot that was driving him crazy.

Ginji ran his tongue along Ban's trembling skin, licking up every last drop of his passion. He looked up with a grin to revel in the sight of the brunette's after glow, only to be met with a look that seemed like a failed attempt at a glare. "Ba-" Ginji was cut off as Shido entered him with a quick thrust. His confusion over the frustrated brunette's expression was quickly forgotten.

"I think maybe it's this," Shido grinned against Ginji's back as he reached forward to remove the still vibrating toy from the brunette. This action rewarded him with a relieved sigh from the man, who slumped against the headboard to watch the show before him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Shido requested, as he pressed the toy against Ginji's hard length.

Ban couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at seeing Ginji scream out as the toy came into contact with his throbbing erection.

Ginji's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt the vibrations against himself. He bit back a scream as Shido angled his thrusts to hit the spot the blond needed touched so desperately. He looked up to see the smug look on Ban's face as his lover watched him fall apart in Shido's hands. He'd have to get Shido back for this one.

Shido could see the wheels in Ban's head turning as the brunette watched the pair in front of him. He grinned as he rubbed the toy against Ginji's length in time with his quickening thrusts. He knew all too well that Ban was already plotting his revenge, and he also knew that Ginji was already looking forward to it. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Ginji's muscles tighten around him as he found his release, causing Shido to follow shortly after.

Ginji came so suddenly and hard that he practically passed out. He shook slightly as he felt Shido spill his seed deep inside him. He then collapsed down to the bed, unable to support himself any longer, and looked up to Ban, then to Shido. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it in a smile and allowed himself to drift off.

Shido and Ban shared a chuckle, each coming up with theories about what the blond had wanted to say. Shido crawled forward and untied Ban's arms. The brunette slid down the bed next to the passed out blond and sighed softly as Shido joined him in the bed. He tossed an arm over the two and wound a leg around Ban's leg that wasn't wrapped around one of Ginji's legs. "Don't be too rough on him," Shido pleaded, grinning against Ban's neck. "You did kind of deserve it," he pointed out with a yawn.

"Then perhaps you'd like to help me plan my revenge," Ban grinned as he felt the grin against his neck widen.


	4. School House Rock

Chapter 4: School House Rock

It was Shido's night again, and the three of them were in the office room of the apartment. Shido was in a suit and was seated behind the desk. Ban was in a similar formal attire, while Ginji was in the female school uniform that Shido had gotten for him. Both men stood quietly in front of the desk, staring at Shido, neither one able to fully disguise their anticipation of what was to come.

"I've heard rumors that you two have been engaging in some… _elicit_ activities. As principle, I simply can not allow such behavior to continue in my school," Shido held back his smirk, as he leaned forward in his chair and folded his arms on the desk. "An affair between a student and a teacher is simply inexcusable. If word of this were to get out, the school's reputation would be ruined."

Both Ban and Ginji opened their mouths to say something, but were stopped by Shido raising a hand. He leaned back slowly in his chair. He was really enjoying his position of power. Why he hadn't thought of this little scenario sooner puzzled him. "However," he began again. "Instead of simply firing you, Mr. Midou, and expelling you, Ms. Amano, I believe I have come up with a far more suitable punishment," Shido stated, getting up from his chair and slowly walking around the desk, to where the other two stood.

"What did you have in mind, principal Fuyuki?" Ban questioned, barely managing to hide his grin. He was having some trouble maintaining his composure with Ginji fidgeting so close to him, in a skirt no less.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," Shido smirked, wrapping his arms around the two of them from behind, pulling them closer together.

"What kind of arrangement?" Ginji asked in a most sweet and innocent voice, managing to turn Ban and Shido on instantly.

"One that will be beneficial to each of us I think." Shido smiled as he slid a hand down the front of Ban's pants and the other up the front of Ginji's skirt. He began to massage the two, smirking triumphantly as he heard them both gasp delightfully.

Ginji couldn't stand being in a skirt, but he had to admit that he did like the scenario that Shido had come up with. He would never admit it to his lovers, but the female underwear that came with these little outfits he had to wear weren't as bad as he had originally thought they would be. Especially when there was a strong hand rubbing the silky material over his quickly hardening length.

Ban would have taken time to dwell on his jealousy of Shido with his hand up Ginji's skirt, but his thoughts were lost on the hand that was currently rummaging around in his pants. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding as Shido leaned forward to get better access.

The two men groaned softly in unison at the loss as Shido removed his hands from their nether regions. He moved his hands up to undo Ban's tie, still standing behind the slightly shivering brunette. He slid the tie over Ban's shoulder and reached his hands around to grab Ginji's hands. He pulled them behind him and tied the blond's wrists together behind his back.

Ban watched with a satisfied smirk as Ginji's hands were tied behind his back. He opened his mouth to tease Ginji with a comment about it when he felt his own hands being tugged behind his back. He squirmed slightly as the grip on his hands tightened. He felt the silk material of Shido's tie being wrapped around them and tightened securely. "Hey! Wha-" his words caught in his throat as Shido's lips tugged gently on his ear lobe. Ban wished that neither of them had ever found out about his overly sensitive ear lobes, because they used them against him so often.

Ginji caught Ban's surprise at having his own hands bound and couldn't help but smirk at him.

"And what exactly are you looking at?" Shido questioned, as he leaned towards the blond's ear and tugged on it in a similar fashion of Ban's. He grinned as he noticed that both of the men were tugging at their binds. He loved when he caught them off guard. Especially Ban, who was a master when it came to the element of surprise and unforeseen changes in plans.

Ginji could no longer remember why he had been smirking so smugly at Ban. All he could concentrate on was the pair of lips that had started a trail down the side of his neck, making their way to his mouth. The two should have known it would end up being like this. Shido had a thing for power and bondage, just as Ban had a thing for spontaneity and cross dressing, while poor Ginji was basically just along for the ride, but what a fun ride it was.

Ban watched as Ginji practically moaned into the searing kiss he and Shido were currently engaged in. Not that he wasn't enjoying the sight of Shido kissing Ginji so deeply that he could probably taste his tonsils, but he wanted a little attention too. He was about ready to simply rip the tie holding his wrists together, when Shido turned his attention back to the needy brunette giving him a kiss to rival the one he gave Ginji. Ginji couldn't help but giggle at the site of the strained fabric of the tie holding Ban. It was hard to hold back that snakebite of his. Ginji always found watching the power struggle between the Jagan Master and the Beast Master quite amusing.

Before Ban had a chance to recover from the mind blowing kiss, he was shoved face down on the desk by the dark haired man who had snuck behind him while his thoughts were elsewhere. He finally managed to replace the air that had been forced from his chest, though because of his bound arms, he was having some difficulty in his attempt to stand up. Before he had time to voice his protests, he felt two sets of fingers slip under the waistline of his pants and boxers. With a hard tug, both articles of clothing were pulled down around his knees.

Shido leaned over the brunette and pressed him tightly into the desk as a show of authority over his lover. Ginji was normally fairly compliant, but Ban would fight back if you gave him long enough to return to his senses. He ran light kisses across the back of the smaller man's neck, feeling the shivers they caused. He took a moment to glance at Ginji, enjoying the look on the blond's face. He realized that he had better return his attentions to his captive brunette as he felt the man pushing up against him in an attempt to stand up. He dipped his head down to nip at his lover's ear lobe, effectively stopping his struggles for the time being.

Ban could tell by the way Shido's hands had jerked his pants and boxers down that it was going to be one of those nights and he should probably try to gain back some control. He had almost broken free when he had felt those damn lips against his ear lobe and had no choice but to relax and enjoy the ride.

As Shido moved his lips down to Ban's neck, he began to rock his hips slightly against Ban's, pressing him into the desk. The man had given up fighting him, which was a pleasantry he wasn't often awarded with and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

Ban pressed his need against the desk, trying to get some sort of relieving pressure to it as his hips were being rocked into the desk with increasing speed and pressure. He gasped as two slicked digits were pushed into him somewhat roughly. Ban sighed to himself. He was right about Shido being in another one of his rough moods. He nor Ginji would be walking very straight tomorrow. The two often joked about how the beast master would go into "heat" since at least once a month he seemed to make them bed-ridden.

Ginji was worrying about walking tomorrow too, as he watched Shido positioning himself behind the brunette with that certain far away look in his eye. He groaned softly, as the beast master bit down on Ban's shoulder, effectively marking his "mate" as he often did when he was in heat. Ginji would have to remember to tease Ban about it in the morning, unless he had one too that is.

Shido looked at the mark on Ban's shoulder and grinned as he leaned in to whisper in his lovers ear, "mine". Before Ban had a chance to even register this, Shido entered him fully with a strong thrust.

Ban saw stars as he was completely filled with the thrust. He opened his mouth and whatever he was going to say was lost as Shido pulled nearly completely out and then slammed back into him, shoving the air out of his lungs.

Ginji licked his lips as he watched Shido screw Ban's brains out against the desk. The beast master had definitely won the power struggle this time. It didn't take long for the front of the little skirt he was wearing to develop a bulge as he continued to watch with anticipation.

Ban cried out as Shido finally wrapped his hand around his neglected length and began to pump it in time roughly with his pounding thrusts. He heard Ginji moan softly at the sight and he couldn't contain himself any longer, as he came, creating a mess over the desk.

With the tightening of Ban's muscles around him, and the softly moaning spectator, Shido couldn't contain himself any longer and filled his gasping lover with his seed. As his senses slowly returned to him and he realized what had happened, he smirked, realizing that the two would be joking him about his being in heat again tomorrow. Well, if he was going to get teased for it anyway, he better make the most of it. He grinned as he pulled himself from the brunette and turned his attentions to the blonde.

Ginji was practically whimpering in need now, as he watched Shido help Ban to his feet. Shido then turned his eyes to the blonde and Ginji froze at the look in those eyes. He swallowed slowly as Shido moved around the desk and reached into one of the drawers, retrieving a toy.

Shido walked back around the desk towards the nearly shivering with anticipation blonde. He grabbed his lovers arms and sat him in the desk chair. He threw his legs over the arms, effectively spreading them. He reached down and simply ripped the underwear off of his lover and tossed it aside.

Ban tried not to laugh at the thought of how it would look when Shido had to go buy another pair. He'd have to find their camera. One of the few rules of their wild escapades was that if you ripped it, you replaced it. Ban still owed Ginji a new t-shirt. Ban was ripped from his thoughts as Ginji cried out as the toy was shoved roughly into him.

Shido smirked up at the blonde who was biting his lip and squirming around as much as he was able to in the chair. He ran his tongue from his lover's knee up his inner thigh. He bit down just enough to leave his mark and reached up to kiss the blonde on the lips and whisper "mine" against them, before returning to his place between Ginji's spread legs. He took Ginji's need into his mouth, sucking gently, as he pushed the toy further into the blonde to reach his special spot, then turned it on. Shido could feel his excitement arising once again with each yelp and whimper from the blonde. Ginji always made the most delightfully arousing noises. Once Shido was sure that the blond couldn't hold out any longer, he removed the toy and positioned his once again hard erection at the blonde's entrance. He glanced up to see the look on Ban's face as he watched the two, then proceeded to pound the blond into the chair with the same roughness he had used with the brunette. They cried out their unison releases.

The next morning, Shido couldn't help but laugh as his lovers both staggered around the apartment, sore from the previous night. He felt sorry for them, but he had to admire his handy work.

"This is why I hate it when he's in heat," Ginji grumbled, earning him a playful grab from Shido.


	5. Ban's Night of Revenge

Author 2's ramblings: Sorry that it has taken us so long to get another chapter up! It's all my fault, but I was finally motivated to finish chapter 5. We've got up to chapter 9 planned, so be on the look out for future updates! Until then, I humbly submit for you: Chapter 5, I hope it's worth the wait!

Chapter 5: Ban's night of revenge

Ban smirked as Ginji entered the dark bedroom. He was currently hiding behind the open door, waiting to catch the little blond by surprise. He had quite a few surprises up his sleeve for tonight.

"Hmm. Guess their not home yet after all," Ginji sighed as he closed the door to the dark room. Before he even had the chance to remove his vest or turn on the lights, he felt the snake bite grip being clamped onto the back of his neck. He was quickly sent into dreamland.

"Have a pleasant dream, Ginji." Ban rubbed his hands together with a smirk, eyeing the innocent looking blonde.

"Have I ever told you to remind me not to get on your bad side?" Shido asked, noticing the evil glint in Ban's eyes.

Ginji slid his eyes open slowly. He blinked a few times to make sure that everything was still black. He slowly began to realize that he was blindfolded from the feel of his eyelashes against the cloth. He tried to lift his hands to remove the material from his eyes, but found he couldn't. He pulled on them only to find they were bound with some sort of silk. He tested his legs, finding he couldn't move them either, and finally realized he was tied spread eagle on the bed. The light scent of lavender, most probably from the candles he had seen a few days ago, filled the air.

"I told you that I'd get you back." Ban voiced softly, tracing a finger along Ginji's jaw line. If there is one thing you shouldn't do, it's cross Midou Ban, even if your name is Amano Ginji. He would make sure that the little blond was screaming before this night was over. A nearly evil grin passed between Ban and Shido as the two watched their love squirm about on the bed. Ban nodded slightly to him and they both bent down over their captive lover and began to shower him with feather-like caresses and kisses. The two made sure not to touch Ginji anywhere that he needed it the most. Neither of them could help but smirk as they watched the man beneath them increase his squirms.

The Lightening Emperor pulled against his restraints, desperate to have the touches, that were nearly where he wanted them to be, hit their mark. With his sight gone, his other senses were heightened. The soft scent from the candles was making him crazy, and the touches were affecting him much faster than normal. At this point, the feather light touches were driving Ginji absolutely wild. A whimper escaped his lips as a warm, wet tongue lapped at one of his nipples and strong fingers traced small circles up his inner thighs, not going high enough to relieve the poor blond of his frustrations. Ginji almost couldn't believe it. The two of them hadn't even touched his most intimate areas and he was already painfully hard. He practically cried out in relief when he felt what he assumed was Shido's finger pressing at his entrance. He didn't know how much more teasing he could take.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily." Ban was practically purring in Ginji's ear, sending shivers down the man's spine. He had plans to elicit quite a few more shivers from his lover before the night was through. He blew softly across Ginji's now sweat covered skin, grinning in satisfaction with each shiver that ran through the blond.

Ginji didn't like the sound of that statement. When he felt the cool air being blown across his skin, he knew he didn't like the sound of that statement. He gasped as he felt what could only be Ban's skilled hands placing a strap around the base of his need, which would effectively prevent him from releasing. Now he knew he was in trouble. He'd have to remember to be more careful the next time Ban swore revenge.

Shido took this as his opportunity to catch the blond by surprise and pushed a slicked finger deep inside of him. "Remember next time, Ginji, you don't want to get on Ban's bad side," Shido requested as he pressed in a second slicked finger. He scissored his fingers slowly, turning then little by little as he continued to scissor them. He pressed his finger right next to the spot deep inside Ginji that he needed him to touch. He ran his finger around the spot a few times, as Ban had suggested. Just before Ginji's hips bucked upward, he withdrew his fingers most of the way and joined them with a third. He pressed back into the squirming man underneath him, watching the pleased look on Ban's face as Ginji moaned uncontrollably. He figured Ban had gotten his revenge by now, and he had plans of his own. He smirked as he twisted his fingers and finally pressed against Ginji's special spot, causing him to cry out incoherently.

"He just needs to remember who the master is around here," Ban replied, looking maybe just a little too pleased as he watched the blonde squirming from Shido's explorations.

"Umm… Shido, right?" Ginji yelped as Ban bit the nipple he had previously been teasing with his tongue. He knew he would get in trouble for that response, but he couldn't help but tease the playful brunette. He would make sure that Ban's mouth wasn't that close to him the next time he got the urge to tease. He bit his lip softly from the bite.

"What was that you said?" Ban mumbled against Ginji's chest. He blew on the previously bitten nipple and prepared to bite it again, depending on what the spunky blond's reply would be.

"I don't know, Ban," Shido started as he slid a hand down Ban's spine. "He does have a point there, I think." Shido smirked as he finished preparing their captive and reached over to the pile of his clothes where Ban couldn't see and quietly grabbed the pair of handcuffs he'd brought. The Beast Master couldn't have planned this better himself, as he moved behind Ban, who was currently distracted positioning himself above the squirming blond.

Ginji raised an eyebrow when he suddenly heard what sounded like a bit of a struggle and Ban's familiar swearing. What on earth were those two doing? He heard the somewhat familiar 'click' of what he was pretty sure he recognized as handcuffs. Maybe he _was_ going to enjoy this.

Shido had to use all his strength to restrain himself from bursting out laughing at the stunned brunette, who was squirming in his grasp. Judging from the choice words that were flying out of the snake-for-brain's mouth, he'd have to distract him quickly before his lover could break free of the restraints. He leaned forward and took Ban's earlobe between his lips, tugging on it gently. This effectively calmed the brunette's fight for freedom.

Ban opened his mouth to continue his complaints once again, but Shido's hand wrapping tightly around his overly excited member reduced him to only unintelligible mumbles.

Ginji started laughing softly, hearing the mumbles coming from Ban. He then gasped as Ban was pushed deeply into him without warning. Ban was repositioned a few times by Shido, then stopped at an angle that pressed himself right against the spot that made Ginji scream out. He was going to tear the strap around his member into shreds once he was freed.

Instead of moving, like his body was screaming for him to do, Ban was forced to simply sit, seated fully in Ginji, by Shido's hand pressing down against his back. He bucked forward against Ginji as he felt two slicked fingers press deeply into him.

"You are… officially… on my bad side," Ban managed to ground out between gasps, as Shido began to scissor his fingers as he had with Ginji.

Shido twisted his fingers around, once again searching out the hot spot, but making sure not to touch it. He would have to ask Ban later how it felt to have his evil plan turned against him by the 'master'.

Ban groaned and pressed his hips back against Shido's fingers. He was sure Ginji was thoroughly enjoying this. Shido was going to pay for ruining his revenge. At the moment, however, his mind was miles away from plotting revenge.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm still in 'heat'," Shido smirked as he pulled his fingers nearly completely from Ban's body, only to shove them back in again and finally press against the spot that Ban needed pressed.

Ban cried out and ground his hips against Ginji's. His mind registered the sound of Ginji's whimper and he remembered that the poor blond was still wearing the strap. Before he could rectify the problem, he felt Shido's fingers remove themselves from his body.

Shido couldn't hold out much longer as he listened to the moans coming from Ban, and the whimpers coming from Ginji. He had removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Ban. He pressed completely into the brunette with one thrust and remained motionless for a moment, adjusting to the tight heat that surrounded him. He pulled back slightly, finally allowing Ban to do the same. Before he was completely out, he slammed himself back into Ban and kept pressing until Ban was slammed back into Ginji.

The three were soon in a wild rhythm as Shido continued to pound into Ban, who was in turn slammed into Ginji, who was nearing the point of tears since he simply couldn't cross over the threshold and find his release. He really was going to tear that strap to shreds.

Ban couldn't hold out any longer and pressed himself hard into Ginji, releasing his seed into the blond.

As Ban's muscles tightened around Shido's member, the Beast Master gave in and released himself deeply into the exhausted brunette.

Ginji was practically in tears by the time he felt Ban spill his seed into him. The rocking motion stopped as well, signaling that Shido had also finished. He let out a pleading whimper and squirmed under the tired brunette. He was sure he'd had enough punishment for one night.

Shido looked at the whimpering blond and smirked, remembering the strap. "You wanna help poor Ginji out, or should I?" Shido inquired as he uncuffed Ban's wrists.

Ban, remembering that this was his night of revenge on Ginji, simply kicked Shido off the bed with a swift kick. He wanted to laugh at the stunned man on the floor, but turned his attention back to Ginji instead.

Ginji had heard a thud, followed by Shido mumbling some kind of irritated complaints, but he was having troubles concentrating on them in his current condition. His mind went blank and a scream broke free from him as one of Ban's hands wrapped around his waiting need and the other removed the offending strap from him. He let out a sigh of relief as Ban slowly stroked him.

Ban pressed his lips against the tip of Ginji's need in a kiss, smiling at the sigh of relief he heard from the blond. He finally took the blond into his warm, wet mouth and pressed his tongue against the throbbing member.

Ginji cried out and released almost the instant Ban's lips wrapped around his raging need. The intensity of his release was increased to a point that he'd never felt before due its being postponed for so long. He tried to hold out, but he had come so hard he actually passed out.

Ban smiled down at the unconscious Ginji as he started to untie him. As soon as the blond was freed, he rolled over and sighed contently. Ban lay behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Shido press against his back and an arm wrap around his hip. Perhaps Ginji would be up for a little double teaming against a certain egotistical Beast Master. Ginji shivered once more in his sleep. Ban smiled, deciding to plan his revenge against Shido for a few nights from now, after Ginji could walk again.


	6. Frisky Kitties

Disclaimer (We know it's late, but we forgot it in the first 5 chapters… oops! ;) : We don't own Get Backers, Shido, Ban, or Ginji. Though we would absolutely love to! Rando Ayamine and Yuya Aoki are gods who we will owe a debt of gratitude for the rest of our lives. However, don't bother to sue us, as we are starving, pathetic, yaoi fan girls who have nothing much more to give.

Thanks to everyone who has commented! We're whores for reviews! Please keep them coming! We have a few more chapters planned out, then we are considering adding Akabane to the mix. Let us know what you all think about that. We could just stick to the three of them. We have so many ideas rattling around in our little perverted heads. For now, enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Frisky Kitties

Ginji wasn't quite sure what on earth Ban was thinking. He knew it was Shido's birthday, and that they should do something nice for him, but this wasn't anything like what he'd had in mind. He squirmed around uncomfortably next to Ban. "Ba-"

"Ginji, I told you to stop complaining! It's his birthday. We decided that we'd do something special for him, right? Now just be quiet. He should be home any minute," Ban spat out, squirming a little uncomfortably himself. This plan of his had seemed a lot better before he had actually put the outfit on.

Ginji's cheeks were burning red from embarrassment. He looked down at the tiger striped outfit he was currently wearing. The two of them were in headbands with cat ears, paw-like gloves that went to their shoulders, paw-like boots that went up to their thighs, and tails that were held on by thin belts around their wastes. His outfit was tiger striped, while Ban's was black like a panther.

When Ban had been explaining the plan to Ginji, he thought he was joking and made the biggest mistake of his life. He'd laughed and suggested that maybe they should even wear collars with tags that boasted that they were "property of Shido Fuyuki." Unfortunately for him, Ban liked the idea.

Ginji pulled at the collar, not used to the feel of something tight around his neck. Every time he turned his head, he could feel the tag drag against his neck. This in turn would make him blush even more, reminding him of the outfit. He'd have to get Ban back for this someday. There was no question in his mind that Shido would love the outfits. However, he also had no doubts that he'd be hearing about it from Shido for the rest of his life. Ginji let out a soft sigh, knowing there was nothing he could say to Ban to change his mind.

Shido was late. He was so late that Ban had already started getting hard from watching Ginji squirm around in the kinky little outfit. It didn't help that Ginji had an enticing blush spread across his face, making him all the more adorable in the outfit. He was almost jealous of Shido. Although, Shido was late, and there was no telling when he'd be home. Ban decided that it was Shido's loss, and that it wouldn't matter too much if he were to start the party a little early.

"Ban! What are you doing?" Ginji yelped as he was suddenly thrown onto his back on the couch. "We have to wait for Shido, remember?" he reminded, as his legs were forced apart by black glove covered hands.

"Well, he's taking too long. It's his own fault. Besides, that outfit suits you a little too well." Ban smirked as he ran his pawed hands over Ginji's chest, and leaned forward to press his lips against the blond's.

Ginji put up his paws to push Ban away, but stopped when he felt the soft material of Ban's gloves brush against his quickly hardening length. As much as he'd decided to dislike his outfit, he had to admit that Ban looked incredible in his. He made a purring sound deep in his throat as Ban slid his tongue into his mouth.

Ban crawled up onto the couch to sit on Ginji's lap, a leg on either side of the blond's hips. He wrapped a paw tightly around Ginji's erection and stroked him slowly, grinding his hips down against his lover's thighs. "Good kitty," he smirked. Each time Ginji would make that purring sound it would send shivers down his spine.

"Bu… Shi…" Ginji began to squirm under the brunette's attentions. He closed his eyes and arched his back up towards Ban. He let out a yelp as he felt a warm, wet tongue run over a nipple. Shido was forgotten when teeth nipped playfully at his other nipple. He purred again and thrust his hips up against Ban's, causing the brunette to moan against his chest.

Shido yawned softly as he approached the door to his apartment. It was a lot later than he'd thought. He hadn't meant to get home so late, but Kazuki had insisted on taking him out to dinner for his birthday. He hardly ever saw the thread spinner anymore, so he had decided that it would be a good idea to grab a quick bite and catch up on the latest news. A quick bite had turned into a quick bite with more than a few not-so-quick drinks. He reached for the door knob and stopped just short of grabbing it. He raised a brow and leaned his ear against the door to listen.

"B… Ban!" Ginji cried out as a tongue was slowly swirled around his painfully hard length. He tilted his head back and gasped as he was finally engulfed by a warm, wet mouth.

Ban kneeled on the ground between the blond's legs, sucking gently on the blond's equipment. He took him entirely into his mouth and purred deep in the back of his throat, causing the blond to cry out again in ecstasy.

Shido smirked and licked his lips as he listened through the door. It sounded like his lovers had gotten impatient for him to get home. He couldn't let them get away with that. It was _his_ birthday after all. He slowly opened the door, being extra quiet so as not to alert the two of his presence. He snuck down the hall and peered into the living room where the noises were coming from.

Neither Ban nor Ginji noticed the guest of honor as he poked his head around the corner to spy on them. Ginji couldn't believe how impatient Ban was sometimes. If he wasn't careful, there wouldn't be any fun left for "master" Shido.

The beast master didn't know whether he should laugh from the humorous outfits he saw before him, or cry from the happiness he felt that his lovers were wearing them for him. This was definitely the best birthday gift he'd ever gotten. He watched as the panther licked the tiger's hardened erection thoroughly and swallowed, feeling a similar problem developing in his own now-too-tight pants. He decided to think later, as he made his way quietly to the kitties.

Ginji could feel that he was getting close to release and attempted to literally "paw" the brunette off of him and wait for Shido to get home.

Ban jumped back a little, Ginji's erection dropping from his mouth, as he felt hands petting down his back. He turned his head to look at a widely grinning Shido, who kneeled down behind him.

Ginji looked up at Ban's sudden withdrawal from him. He saw Shido grinning up at him and blushed furiously. He shrank a little into the couch, embarrassed at the outfit and at being caught enjoying the present a little early.

Shido leaned forward and licked his lips across Ban's, tasting Ginji's familiar taste on them. He smiled and grabbed Ban's head, turning it to face Ginji once again and pushed him forward.

Ban took Ginji back into his mouth as his head was pushed forward into the blond's crotch. He pondered how long Shido had been here without them noticing, then felt Ginji squirming around and decided there were more important things to think about at the moment. He felt Shido reach around and pull the tag on his collar back a bit so he could read it. Ban felt heat spread across his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around Ginji again.

"Such naughty little kitties," Shido smirked, pushing Ban's tail away to grab a handful of his tight ass. "Couldn't even wait for your master to get home…" Shido 'tsk'ed, massaging the soft skin of the ass in his hands. This caused the brunette to purr, which in turn caused the blond to moan, tossing his head back once again.

Ban pulled back a little, letting Ginji drop from his mouth again and wiggled his ass a little in Shido's hands. "It's not our fault you were so late, ya know," he reminded, as Ginji wimpered from the loss of the warm mouth.

Shido patted Ban's ass as he reached around with his other hand to grab Ban's neglected need and stroke him slowly. "Good little kitties wait for their master, regardless," he stated, smiling as Ban purred and thrust into his hand.

Ginji watched as Ban closed his eyes and thrust into Shido's stroking hand, and quietly got up, needing a little attention too. He got to the floor and pressed himself against Shido, trying to imitate a cat wanting pets. He turned a rubbed up against Shido again. He was a little embarrassed by this action, but if it got his "master" to give his need a little attention too, it was well worth it. Besides, Shido seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the outfits.

Shido grabbed Ginji, and instead of giving Ginji's throbbing member the attention he'd been hoping for, pushed the blond's back against the couch in front of Ban. He pushed Ginji's legs apart and pushed Ban forward against the blond. He smiled at his handiwork and reached in his pocket to pull out the tube he'd hoped he would need tonight.

Ban blinked a few times, a little confused at being pushed into the blond. He smiled at Ginji's squirms and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. He lifted his pawed hands to tweak the cat ears on top of the blond's head. He let his tongue explore his loves mouth as his hands slid down around Ginji's back.

Ginji felt his back being pushed away from the couch. He gasped into the kiss as a slicked finger entered him slowly.

"I guess I'll just have to teach my bad kitties a lesson," Shido breathed out, too turned on for much else. He sat beside the two, a finger gently searching out Ginji's special spot. He slid a slicked finger of his other hand into the brunette as he continued, "_my_ bad kitties."

Ban thought Shido was letting this whole thing go to his head a little, but he didn't have time to complain as he gasped out at the intrusion. He pressed his hips back against the gently probing digit, purring against Ginji's mouth.

Ginji whimpered, hearing Ban's purr. A second finger joined the first and twisted to strike against the spot that sent him into a fit of shivers. He cried out, pressing his hips back against Shido's hand and whimpered again.

"Yes, kitty?" Shido grinned, hearing the whimper.

"Please… Shido…" Ginji pleaded between pants.

"Please what?" Shido asked, pulling his fingers nearly completely out of the blond and thrusting them back in. He pressed second finger into Ban as he awaited the blonde's answer.

Ginji blushed furiously. Shido didn't expect him to actually say that did he? Wasn't it bad enough that Ginji had put on the outfit and was now begging? Well, Shido could just forget it!

Shido leaned forward and ran his tongue along Ginji's jaw line. "Hmm?" Shido persuaded, twisting his fingers again and pressing against the area around the blond's special spot.

"Please master!" Ginji cried out, forgetting his determination. Relief poured over him as Shido pressed against the spot finally.

Ban raised a brow at Ginji's cry and held back a laugh. This whole thing had been a great idea after all. He was pulled from his thoughts as a third finger joined the other two, twisted around, then abruptly disappeared from him. He whimpered softly and looked at Shido pleadingly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, kitty," Shido smirked. "I guess I can share my birthday gift with you," he announced, pulling both his hands free from his lovers and lifting Ginji up onto the couch, leaning his back against the arm. He lifted Ban, and positioned him above the whimpering Ginji, between his spread legs. He grabbed for the tube again and covered his hand in the slick oil. He then grabbed Ban's length and stroked it gently, covering it, then putting a hand on either side of Ban's hips. He pushed him up against Ginji's opening and held him there.

Ban tried to wiggle his hips free and plunge himself into the waiting blond, but was unsuccessful.

"Forget something, Ban?" Shido breathed against the brunette's ear. He was rarely able to truly win in his battles with the snake bastard, but he was feeling very lucky today.

"Forget it!" Ban fumed. Ginji had already begged the "master". Ban wouldn't give monkey boy the satisfaction of a win like that.

"Are you sure?" Shido pressed, wiggling Ban's hips gently.

Ginji was always fascinated by the power struggle between the two, but he was on the edge already, and he wasn't going to wait for Ban to bend to Shido's will, or he'd surely die. He thrust his hips up, burying Ban deep inside him finally. He purred happily and gasped as Ban wrapped a hand around his neglected length and began to stroke him.

Shido sighed internally, disappointed at having his bargaining chip taken from him, but decided that there'd be plenty of time for that later. He reached his still slicked hand back and covered his own length, holding Ban's hips down to keep him from moving, deeply seated inside the blond.

"Ban?" Shido tried one last time.

"Mon… key…?" Ban panted out as a response.

Shido couldn't hold out any longer and thrust himself completely into Ban with one hard thrust. He let go of the brunette's hips and placed his hands on either side of him and pulled back, only to plunge forward again.

Ban cried out and pressed his hips up to meet Shido's with every thrust, then pressed down against Ginji's with all his strength. After a few minutes of that he looked at Ginji's cat ears and lost himself, pressing down tightly against his lover and releasing himself deep inside of him. He squeezed the hand he still had around Ginji's length and heard the blond cry out as well.

Ginji felt Ban's heat flowing deeply into him and pressed his hips up to grind himself against Ban. He jerked as he felt Ban's hand tighten around his length and released his own seed with a cry. He shivered slightly as Ban leaned his head down and licked his tongue up his chest and pressed his mouth to his.

Shido heard Ban cry out, followed by Ginji. He couldn't hold on much longer as Ban's muscles started clenching around his erection and he soon shoved hard against the two and poured himself deep into the brunette under him. He remained motionless for a moment, then pulled back and freed himself from Ban. He got up to get a towel to dry the three of them off, and headed to the bedroom to grab a surprise of his own.

Ban pulled out of Ginji and settled back against the couch, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. He smiled at Ginji. "I told you this would be a good idea."

Ginji blushed again. "It was still embarrassing, ya know."

Shido tossed the two a towel so they could clean up and reached around Ban from behind, grabbing for the tag of his collar. He snapped the end of a blue leash to it and reached towards Ginji, snapping the end of a green one to his.

Ban spun around with a warning glare for Shido. "What the hell do you think you're doing now, monkey boy?"

"It's still my birthday, isn't it?" Shido grinned and pulled the leashes, leading the two to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed and pulled them down with him.

"If you remember correctly, you're already on my bad side. And tomorrow isn't your birthday," he reminded. "Are you sure you want to add this to the list of offenses?" Ban questioned, fingers messing with the leash, trying to get it off.

Shido batted Ban's hands away from his collar and pulled him and Ginji against him, one on either side. "Bring it on, snake bastard." Shido smirked and closed his eyes, as exhaustion overtook him.

Ginji grinned. Tonight had been fun, and , judging from the conversation, tomorrow would be too.


End file.
